


A troublesome letter

by KotoriYui



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Denial (kind of), F/M, Humor, Rokurou is a big tease x), Romance (dunno xD don't even know how to tag this fic tbh lmao), mentions of Edna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: Eizen never thought that one of his sister's letters and Rokurou could give him such a hard time.





	A troublesome letter

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I’m finally posting another EiMagi fic ;w; *banzai* ─well they don’t really interact this time but still owo)8))
> 
> Anyways, there was this moment in the game when Eizen told Velvet and Laphicet that Edna had gotten curious about them all in the letter she sent to him (they’re all in Merchio when this happens, so I wrote this having that in mind, but I decided not to be too explicit about it throughout the fic, so take it the way you want :3 all that matters is EiMagi anyways ❤) 
> 
> Forgive me for all the ugly mistakes, English is not my native language so bear with me m(uvu)m and enjoy reading if possible !

“So Eizen, ready for our drinking contest?” Grinning mischievously, Rokurou asked upon entering their shared room. Excited about their postponed contest, Rokurou hurried to the small table placed at a corner of the room where Eizen already awaited him. The blond was, most likely, as excited about drinking as Rokurou himself; the daemon assumed. Thankfully Laphicet had decided to remain by Velvet’s side, which he found understandable; not only because they never know when their end will come, but also because he would be able to drink peacefully with a comrade. 

Rokurou noticed two bottles over the table, and didn’t think twice; he satisfiedly sat down on the chair across from Eizen’s. Doing so, Rokurou noticed the grim look on the pirate’s face.

“What’s wrong? I thought we were both excited about this contest. Why the long face?” The swordsman noticed a piece of paper in the blond’s hands and quickly assumed his friend’s problems. “Did something happen to your sister?” He added, not wasting any time to pour some sake into a small cup.

Eizen’s blue eyes instantly looked up at the daemon in a dark glare. For a moment Rokurou thought he had said something he shouldn’t have.

“...” Eizen didn’t really know how to phrase his problems. He hadn't yet fully understood his sister’s words, so he doubted that Rokurou would understand anything as well. Yet, and because keeping silent wouldn’t take him anywhere, he decided to open his mouth.

“My sister said something incomprehensible.”

“Incomprehensible? What do you mean?” 

That was his line; what did Edna mean with such words?

Getting silence instead of a reply, Rokurou decided to ask; “What did she say?”

Unexpectedly, Eizen’s heart skipped a beat. Why though, he did not know. If he couldn’t understand himself, how would he understand his dear sister?

Deciding to finish off this conversation quickly, the blond replied; “She said she would like to meet you all.”

“And that is a problem?” Rokurou asked confused.

“The problem comes now; she said she’d like to especially meet ── Magilou.” Eizen felt irritated all of a sudden. All he wanted was to understand his sister, yet because of that insufferable  _ witch  _ he couldn’t. Should he blame his shinigami curse or the  _ witch  _ and her spells? Because at this point he started to believe that this was one of her tricks.

“Oh… I see.” Rokurou said quietly sipping on his sake. Eizen looked at him surprised but above all confused.

“You speak as if you totally understood my sister’s words...” He glared at the daemon. “Spit it out.”

“You know, it amazes me how dense you can be.”

“Ha?” The pirate’s death glare towards Rokurou darkened. Oblivious of it, Rokurou kept talking. 

“Your sister seems to be smart and sensitive to her brother’s feelings. I got even more curious now. I’d definitely like to meet her.”

His overprotective side reacted to the daemon’s words. Furious, Eizen stood up abruptly, hitting the table with both his hands. “Rokurou, you…”

Realizing the mistake he had made, Rokurou denied Eizen’s impure thoughts in a hurry.

“Whoa!! Stay calm, I didn’t mean it weirdly. I’m just curious because even though you’re both so far away, she seems to understand you way too well.”

Eizen glared at the other man for a moment, but decided to accept his words. Feeling more calm, the blond sat down one more time.

“Say, what did you tell your sister about Magilou?” Rokurou dared to ask, not only because he was very curious about it but also because he would like to know what had triggered Eizen’s sister to get so interested in Magilou. Rokurou thought that the seirei would get furious yet again, but surprisingly, Eizen seemed to accept the question quite well.

“Only the truth; that even though Magilou is mature enough already, she prefers to act childishly and annoy everyone else as if she had pleasure doing it. And, even though she is very insensitive towards the feelings of the others, her presence is already natural for us. She’s a strange girl, but not in a bad way; it’s somewhat refreshing having her around.”

Hand on his chin thoughtfully, Rokurou said as a matter of fact. “Hmm. I’m seeing your problem more clearly now.”

“What?” Eizen inquired intrigued by Rokurou’s words.

The swordsman grinned discreetly, drinking more of the delicious sake before explaining what he meant. Truth to be told, he just wanted to tease Eizen a little.

“I understand why your sister felt more curious about Magilou than anyone else.”

“What?” Eizen sounded clearly annoyed and frustrated. How was it possible for someone else to understand his sister better than himself? He refused to accept such a thing.

“For example, what did you tell her about Velvet? Though I can almost guess it, but go on; surprise me.” Rokurou asked.The pirate frowned in confusion.

“That she is a strong-willed girl.”

“And what about Eleanor?”

Confused or not, the blond replied once again. “That she is a very naïve girl, but just like Velvet, strong-willed.”

Rokurou drank some of his sake yet again, and nodded to Eizen’s replies. Just like he thought, Magilou had a stronger impact in Eizen’s life, he just wasn’t really sure about what exactly she meant for him. Had he been a human, he was sure he’d have understood things more clearly and easily, but he was not human anymore, thus he didn’t feel emotions like he should. But, if he had to assume anything, then he was almost sure that Eizen was more interested in Magilou than he himself believed so.

“Will you explain anything at all, or shall I try to guess your way of thinking myself?” Eizen asked, an impatient tone of voice.

“Ah sorry, sorry. I got distracted for a second. Hmm… How should I put it?”

“Just spit it out already.” Eizen demanded, irritation growing within him by the second.

“You sure are impatient ── whoa, don’t glare like that! It’s actually pretty scary.”

“Then hurry up and speak.”

Rokurou hesitated a little, but decided to be straight; there was no point in hiding it anyways. “The thing is; your sister thinks that Magilou is…  _ special _ for you.”

For long seconds Eizen remained quiet, processing the swordsman’s words one by one, yet the shock of such revelation soon affected him. He even doubted his own ears, but Rokurou’s words kept playing in his head over and over, thus he had no option but to accept them. But how was it possible? How ── why would his precious sister think such an absurd thing? Him interested in Magilou? He furrowed his brows at such thoughts, shock being replaced by annoyance bit by bit. He glared at the other man, completely ignoring the sudden way his heart skipped not one but a couple of beats.

“Rokurou…” The blond spoke lowly, trying to restrain the irritation and the frustration. “...what’s your idea?”

“None, really. I’m simply telling you what your sister thinks because of what you’ve written in your letter.”

“Huh? Why would she think that?”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Rokurou threw back at him, leaving the other man speechless for a second.

“What?”

“Have you stopped to think how detailed you were about Magilou, and how simple you were about Velvet, Eleanor and I’m assuming, myself and Laphicet? I won’t even talk about the rest of your crew…”

At the daemon’s words Eizen was forced to think carefully about the things he himself wrote, and the more he thought about them, the more he realized that Rokurou was right.

“Plus, you even added that having Magilou around is refreshing. In what way? What did you mean by that? Most likely, your sister reached this conclusion and said that. You know that girls can be pretty sharp when it comes to this kind of stuff. But still, it amazes me how slow you can get to be.” Drinking some more of his sake, Rokurou finished with a nod. Meanwhile Eizen regarded him completely astonished. Was that really it? Did his sister really think that?

Frowning, the blond looked at the swordsman and said, “All I did was being honest about each one of you; plus I told her how annoying Magilou is, so why would she reach such kind of conclusion?”

“Dunno. I don’t know your sister, I’m just making assumptions.”

At such speech, Eizen felt his own blood boiling in irritation. As usual Rokurou was treating things lightly; but if he thought that Eizen would let him go this time, then he was wrong. This was a serious issue ── it was about his dear sister after all.

“You damn idiot, then why assuming so much if you’re not even sure about it?”

“Who said I wasn’t sure?”

“Rokurou; do you have a death wish?” Eizen’s lips curled up in a wicked smirk. The menacing aura surrounding the seirei sure reminded Rokurou of a shinigami. 

“L-Listen, I only said I’m making assumptions when it comes to your sister’s way of thinking, but I’m sure of all the things I’ve said.” The swordsman stated sure of himself. Eizen’s irritation though, only grew stronger.

“You do realize that you’re contradicting yourself and that you’re not making any sense right? And I know that  _ you’re sure _ that my patience ran away long ago, so  _ make sure _ you’re ready for the consequences.” Eizen explained softly yet threateningly. For a second it seemed to work, however Rokurou didn’t back down; on the contrary, he decided to torture the pirate for a little longer. Or so it seemed to Eizen.

“Magilou…”

“Huh?” Eizen uttered confused.

“I think that Magilou is pretty cute.” Rokurou said sipping the sake while observing his friend’s reaction out of the corner of his eye. Liking the deep frown and the widened eyes on the pirate’s face, he was unable to contain the small grin that made its way on his lips. And so, Rokurou decided to continue.

“And I’m not the only one thinking so. The other day I heard some of your men saying exactly the same thing while looking at her with  _ those _ eyes…”

“W-Wha ── _ those _ eyes? What do you mean?” Eizen’s face was more pale than usual. He was, most likely, panicking right now. Well, it was going as Rokurou expected, so no surprises.

“Oh you know…” The swordsman continued playing dumb for a little longer. “The kind of eyes that plead for the other’s attention; like  _ ‘Ah Magilou-chan, if only you noticed me…’ _ .”

Eizen’s hands over the round table, were clenched into tight fists. The shinigami himself was unaware of it nonetheless. The frown on his face on the other hand, deepened incredibly; witnessing such a sight Rokurou almost bursted into laughter.

“You… Are you sure of that? Weren’t they looking at her in annoyance? She can be a pain in the neck at times…”

“Not at all, definitely. Plus haven’t I told you that they were complimenting her? They were definitely interested in her.”

The pirate opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, yet no words came out. Rokurou knew that he was trying to find excuses, and thus, run away from this situation, but Rokurou wouldn’t let him do so.

“Why the surprise Eizen?” Getting his full attention, Rokurou continued. “I could almost swear that you knew about this; I mean, you too look at Magilou like that from time to time.”

“What?” Shock and confusion were written all over the blond’s face.

_ So naïve and dense _ _ ── _ such a thought crossed Rokurou’s mind.

“Plus you throw a death glare at anyone who lays their eyes on Magilou.”

“T-That’s not true!” Eizen denied in a hurry. Rokurou was seriously irritating him, as well as his stupid fast heartbeat.

“Oh but it is. Look, do you remember that man in Reneed asking Eleanor if she wanted to marry his son? Since she refused he tried Velvet right after but he ignored Magilou. At the moment I didn’t quite get it because like I said Magilou is cute, and assuming that everyone can see that I looked at her, and you have no idea how surprised I was when I saw you behind her glaring darkly at both that father and son. But well, seeing such a frightening sight no wonder they would ignore Magilou, right Eizen?”

Truth to be told, Rokurou was quite taken aback at Eizen’s red cheeks; he thought the other man would get furious, yet his unexpected reaction was way more entertaining that he thought. 

“You’ve gone mad…” Eizen muttered lowly as if afraid of speaking. Rokurou’s speech was still sounding in his head. Indeed Eizen remembered such a moment. He remembered that father and son and the marriage proposals; but he also remembered that he only had wanted to protect a comrade, since he hadn’t done it in time with Velvet and Eleanor… And yet Magilou had gotten disappointed because of being ignored ── Eizen suddenly also remembered the annoyance he felt at her reaction. He had forgotten but he remembered about everything again; all because of Rokurou.

Unable to control the sudden whirlwind of emotions, Eizen stood up harshly. He looked furiously at Rokurou and said, “I’ve not done such a thing.”

“Where are you going?” Rokurou asked looking at the back of the furious seirei who desperately tried to escape.

“I’m going to sleep.” Saying so, Eizen left the room faster than ever.

For a moment Rokurou was dumbfounded, but he soon regained the mischievous grin from before.

“Even though we share a room…” Without hesitation Rokurou poured more sake to his cup ── after all it would be a waste not to enjoy such a delicious drink.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rokurou… that idiot! Tsk ── ” 

Eizen stopped on his tracks all of a sudden. Hand on his chin, the pirate thought seriously, “But were my men really looking at her with  _ those _ eyes? Hum ── ” Irritated, the blond clenched his teeth. “The problem lies on that  _ witch  _ and her clothing tsk. Going around exposing so much skin… I’ll have to find a solution.”

The pirate resumed his walk. “A coat like mine would be good. It’s big enough to cover her skin; she seems to like pink ── ah but would it suit her? That’s not the problem though, but…” His pale cheeks reddened at the thought of wearing matching coats with Magilou. Ignoring the fast heartbeat, Eizen concluded, “It’s decided then, tomorrow I’ll talk with White Turtlez and see what he can bring me.”

Unable to control his own mouth from grinning, Eizen waited patiently for the next day.   

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my ultimate wish seeing Magilou with a pink coat matching Eizen’s ❤A❤ even I blushed at the thought of it asdfghjklç~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ~  
> Sorry for the lack of EiMagi interactions, but all in all I hope you had enjoyed :3 
> 
> ByeBye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
